30 minute love affair
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: Just a little something I decided to write. Pure klaroline fluff! :)


**A.N. ok so I really cannot stand Hayley! I don't know what it is about her but I just don't like her. So I'm completely is disregarding the whole Klaus/Hayley hook up. So they didn't sleep together, Hayley isn't pregnant and Klaus doesn't know about Tyler cheating on Caroline with her either. The tile is the name of the song by Paloma Faith. Not sure if the lyrics actually have any relevance with the story but I just thought it was a good title.**  
**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything.**

"I can't believe your telling me this!" Screamed Caroline."what did you want me to do? Keep it a secret from you?" Tyler yelled back. "I'd rather you didn't sleep with the bitch at all!" Caroline replied, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "Well I think your over reacting." Tyler said, mistaking her distraught tone as forgiveness. "It's not like I made it a regular thing. Just a one night stand. A mistake." Well that did It for Caroline. "OVER REACTING! I'LL SHOW YOU OVER REACTING TYLER FUCKING LOCKWOOD!" She screamed as she started throwing things at him. At first it was just small things she could get her hands on. Books, pens, remotes. But then she started going for bigger things. The lamps, cushions... The TV. "JUST GET OUT!" She cried at him.

Klaus walked towards Caroline's house, a smug smile on his face. He had purchased a bouquet of flowers and had drawn her a beautiful picture. A masterpiece. He was going to get the girl, no matter what the cost. As he neared her house he could hear crying and screaming. Forgetting what he had set out to do, klaus dropped the presents, the smile falling from his face as he ran to her front door. It was open so he cautiously walked through to the living room. Sure enough Caroline sat in the middle of the floor, the room trashed and tears falling from her eyes. She was crying and screaming and the sound was heart breaking to hear. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Caroline love, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked looking around the room. He stroked her hair in a soothing manner as she cried into his shirt. "Tyler... We had a fight." Klaus growled at the name of the man he was competing with. "What did he do?" He asked. "He.. He slept with her.. With that bitch Hayley." She sobbed. "What's wrong with me?" She asked him. Klaus looked at her confused by the question. "I'm always a second choice. I'm Elena's second choice to Bonnie, Matts second choice to Elena, Damon's second choice to Elena, countless other guys using me to get to finally thought I'd found someone who wanted me. Nobody else. I guess I was wrong." She snuffled quietly. Klaus snapped. He didn't like this Caroline. He was used to the strong, confident version of her. He preferred that caroline to this poor girl. Klaus refused to let her become this. "Caroline love. Look at me." He said softly tilting her head up and looking her in the eyes. "Tyler's a fool for letting you go. And all those other guys are blind if they can't see the perfection right in front of them." Caroline was staring into his eyes as he spoke. She couldn't believe that she'd never noticed how beautiful they were before. A clear, ocean blue that you could lose yourself in. He was amazing. Scratch that. He was hot! 'No!' Caroline thought to herself. Caroline, unbeknown to her, started leaning in and the next thing she knew they were kissing. The kiss was soft, but passionate. His hands moved into her hair and she hummed in delight. Suddenly she processed what she was doing. Klaus. This was Klaus she was kissing. "This is wrong." She mumbled against his lips. "Stop me then." Came his reply. But she didn't. In fact they didn't stop the who,e night.  
Fin.

**A.N. Sooo.. What do ya think? ;) like that little ending I put there. I didn't want to make it m rated so I just added the very subtle smuttyness at the end! Please leave a review? I definitely ship klaroline but I'm not sure if its any good. Thanks guys.  
P.S. Anyone who's reading my story 'Love and hate' thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews I have gotten. This little one shot is just to keep you guys satisfied. I'm trying to come up with something and my friend MoonlightShine is helping me but the next chapter might not be up for another few days. Sorry xxxxx**


End file.
